wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hektor Servadac/II/01
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Hektor Servadac ROZDZIAŁ I. W którym bez ceremonii przedstawia się trzydziesty szósty mieszkaniec Galii. Nakoniec trzydziesty szósty mieszkaniec Galii ukazał się na Gorącej Ziemi. Jedyne słowa, zaledwie zrozumiałe, które wymówił, były: — To mój kometa! mój! Co one oznaczały? Czy, że fakt, dotąd nie wyjaśniony, rzucenia w przestrzeń ogromnego kawała oderwanego od ziemi, spowodowany był potrąceniem komety? Czy nastąpiło jakie spotkanie na orbicie ziemi? Której z dwóch asteroid samotnik z Formentery nadał nazwę Galii, czy gwieździe ogoniastej, czy też odłamowi rzuconemu w przestrzeń słoneczną? Kwestyę tę mógł rozwiązać tylko sam uczony, tak energicznie domagający się „swojego komety.“ W każdym razie człowiek ten, na pół martwy był niezawodnie autorem notat, zebranych podczas podróży Dobryny, tym samym astronomem, który zredagował dokument przyniesiony na Gorącą Ziemię przez wędrownego gołębia. On tylko jeden mógł rzucić w morze puszki i baryłkę i dać wolność temu ptakowi, którego instynkt musiał skierować ku jedynemu punktowi zamieszkałemu. Uczony ten — gdyż niezawodnie był uczonym — musiał wiedzieć cokolwiek o Galii. Mógł wymierzyć stopniowe oddalenie się jej od słońca, obliczyć zmniejszanie się jej szybkości. Ale — i to było najważniejszem — czy poznał naturę jej orbity, czy była to hyperbola, parabola, czy też elipsa? Czy zbadał nakoniec, azali nowa gwiazda znajdowała się w takich warunkach, by powrócić na ziemię i w jakim czasie to się stanie? Oto były pytania, które hrabia stawił naprzód samemu sobie, a następnie kapitanowi Servadac i porucznikowi Prokopowi. Ci nie mogli dać odpowiedzi. Też same kwestye badali oni i roztrząsali podczas ostatniej podróży, ale rozwiązać ich nie zdołali. A tu, jak na nieszczęście, jedyny człowiek, który, według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, posiadał rozwiązanie tego zadania, był prawie trupem! W takim razie należało zrzec się na zawsze poznania przyszłości, jaka czekała świat galicki! Przedewszystkiem zatem należało przywrócić do życia to ciało astronoma, nie dające już żadnych znaków życia. Apteka Dobryny była należycie zaopatrzona w lekarstwa i na ten raz bardzo się przydała. To też zwrócono się ku niej po następnem zachęcającem wezwaniu Ben-Zufa: — Do dzieła, panie kapitanie! O! ci uczeni mają ogromnie twarde życie Zaczęto więc umierającego rozcierać tak potężnie, iż to mogłoby zaszkodzić zdrowemu i wlewać mu do gardła kordyały tak wzmacniające, iż mogłyby przywrócić do życia umarłego. Zewnętrzny ratunek powierzono Ben-Zufowi i Negretemu. Możemy zapewnić, że dwaj ci potężni rozcieracze sumiennie wywiązywali się ze swych obowiązków. Przez ten czas Hektor Servadac napróżno zapytywał sam siebie, kto jest ten Francuz, którego sprowadził z wyspy Formentery, i wśród jakich okoliczności miał z nim poprzednio stosunki? Powinien był jednak poznać tego człowieka. Ale widział go w tym wieku, który, nie bez słuszności nazywają wiekiem niewdzięcznym, gdyż w samej rzeczy jest nim, tak pod względem moralnym jak i fizycznym. W samej rzeczy, uczony, leżący teraz w wielkiej sali Ula Niny, był ni mniej ni więcej jak profesorem fizyki Hektora Servadac w liceum Karola Wielkiego. Profesor ten nazywał się Palmiryn Rosette. Był to prawdziwy uczony, bardzo mocny we wszystkich naukach matematycznych. Przeszedłszy klasy początkowe, Hektor Servadac opuścił liceum, wstąpił do szkoły Saint-Cyr i od tego czasu profesor i uczeń nie spotykając się, zapomnieli o sobie. Jak wiadomo, Servadac, jako uczeń, nie bardzo przykładał się do nauk szkolnych. Ale za to ileż figlów płatał nieszczęśliwemu Palmirynowi Rosette w towarzystwie kilku innych niesfornych kolegów! Kto dodawał kilka ziarnek soli do wody dystylowanej w laboratoryum, co wywoływało najniespodziewańsze reakcye chemiczne? Kto wykradał kroplę rtęci z barometru, by go postawić w rażącej sprzeczności ze stanem atmosfery? Kto rozgrzewał termometr na kilka chwil przed tem, gdy go się miał poradzić profesor? Kto wpuszczał żywe owady w lunetę? Kto psuł izolacyę maszyny elektrycznej, tak że nie mogła wydać ani jednej iskry? Kto nakoniec wyświdrował niewidzialny otwór w maszynie pneumatycznej, tak że Palmiryn Rosette napróżno silił się wypompować powietrze? Takie były najzwyklejsze psoty ucznia Servadaca i jego zbyt wesołej kompanii. A psoty te miały tem więcej uroku dla szkolarzów, że pomieniony profesor był pierwszorzędnym impetykiem. Wyradzały się gniewy i napady zapamiętałości, zachwycające psotników. We dwa lata po opuszczeniu liceum przez Hektora Servadac, Palmiryn Rosette, czując się więcej kosmografem aniżeli fizykiem, zarzucił zawód nauczycielski, ażeby oddać się wyłącznie studyom astronomicznym. Próbował wstąpić do obserwatoryum; ale zgryźliwy charakter był powodem, że drzwi tego zakładu stanowczo były dla niego zamknięte. Ponieważ zaś posiadał niejaki majątek, począł więc zajmować się astronomią na własny rachunek, bez żadnego urzędowego tytułu, z serdecznem zadowoleniem krytykując innych astronomów. Jemu to zresztą świat uczony zawdzięcza odkrycie trzech ostatnich planet teleskopowych i wyrachowanie elementów trzechset dwudziestej piątej z komet skatalogowanych. Ale, jak powiedziano wyżej, ani profesor Rosette, ani uczeń Servadac nigdy następnie nie widzieli się aż do owego niespodziewanego spotkania na wyspie Formenterze. Owoż nic dziwnego, że po kilkunastu latach kapitan Servadac nie poznał byłego swego profesora Palmiryna Rosette, zwłaszcza w stanie, w jakim ten znajdował się teraz. Gdy Ben-Zuf i Negrette pozdejmowali z uczonego futra, któremi od stóp do głów był otulony, znaleźli się w obecności człeczyny mającego pięć stóp i dwa cale wysokości, wychudzonego niezawodnie, ale widocznie i z natury chudego, bardzo łysego, o jednej z tych pięknych czaszek wypolerowanych, podobnych do strusiego jaja, bez zarostu, tylko z kilku włosami na brodzie, widocznie od tygodnia nie golonej, o nosie długim i garbatym, służącym za podstawę potężnym okularom, które w pewnym rodzaju krótkowidzów zdają się stanowić nierozdzielną część ich osobistości. Człeczyna ten musiał być nadzwyczaj nerwowym. Można go było przyrównać do owych szpulek Rhumkorffa, których nawinięta nitka długa jest na wiele hektometrów i w których prąd nerwowy zastępuje prąd elektryczny z niemniejszem natężeniem. Słowem w „szpulce Rosette“ nerwowość zawierała się w bardzo wysokim naprężeniu, jak elektryczność w szpulce Rhumkorffa. Wszakże, chociaż profesor był tak nerwowym, nie było jeszcze powodu do wyprawienia go na tamten świat. W świecie liczącym trzydziestu pięciu mieszkańców, życie trzydziestego szóstego nie jest do pogardzenia. Gdy umierającemu zdjęto po części jego odzież, można było przekonać się, że serce jego bije jeszcze; słabo, ale bije. Możebnem zatem było przywrócenie mu przytomności, przy energicznych po temu usiłowaniach. Ben-Zuf nacierał i szorował to ciało jak stary płaszcz, albo szablę na paradę, przyśpiewując. Wreszcie po dwudziestu minutach nieprzerywanej pracy z ust umierającego wyrwało się westchnienie, potem drugie i trzecie. Zęby, dotąd mocno zaciśnięte, zwolniały; oczy poczęły migotać, potem otworzyły się ostatecznie; ale chory był bez żadnej świadomości miejsca i okoliczności wśród jakich znajduje się. Wymówił kilka słów, których nie podobna było zrozumieć. Prawa jego ręka wyciągnęła się i podniosła ku czołu, jakby szukając tam czegoś i nie znajdując. Potem rysy jego skurczyły się, twarz poczerwieniała, jak gdyby powrócił do życia w przystępie gniewu — i krzyknął: — Okulary! gdzie są moje okulary? Ben-Zuf począł szukać żądanych okularów. Znaleziono je. Monumentalne te okulary uzbrojone były w prawdziwe szkła teleskopowe. Podczas rozcierania odpadły one od skroni, do których zdawały się być przymocowane jak gdyby pręt był przeprowadzony od jednego profesorskiego ucha do drugiego. Osadzono je na nosie podobnym do dzióba orła, to jest we właściwem swem miejscu i znowu dało się słyszeć westchnienie, zakończone odchrząknięciem, pomyślnie wróżącem. Kapitan Servadac nachylił się nad twarzą Palmiryna Rosette i począł wpatrywać się w nią z największą uwagą. Jednocześnie i ten otworzył bardzo szeroko oczy. Żywe spojrzenie przedarło się przez szkła jego okularów i zirytowanym zawołał. — Uczeń Servadac, pięćset wierszy na jutro!We francuskich szkołach uczniom za karę każą przepisywać wiersze. P. T. — Temi słowami Palmiryn Rosette przywitał kapitana Servadac. Po tym dziwacznym wstępie do rozmowy, wywołanym dawniejszemi wspomnieniami, Hektor Servadac, chociaż sądził stanowczo, że mu się śni, poznał również dawnego swego profesora fizyki z liceum Karola W. — Pan Palmiryn Rosette! — zawołał, — dawny mój profesor!... z ciałem i kośćmi! — Tylko z kośćmi — odrzekł Ben-Zuf. — Do licha! szczególniejsze spotkanie!... — dodał zdumiony kapitan. Tymczasem Palmiryn Rosette wpadł w rodzaj uśpienia, co należało uszanować! — Niech pan będzie spokojny, panie kapitanie — rzekł Ben-Zuf. — Będzie żyć, ja za niego odpowiadam. Tacy ludziska, to same żyły Widziałem suchszych aniżeli on i z dalszych stron powracających! — Zkąd, naprzykład? — Z Egiptu, panie kapitanie, w pięknych pudłach pomalowanych. — To były mumie — cymbale! — Tak jest — panie kapitanie. Gdy profesor usnął, przeniesiono go do ciepłego łóżka, z konieczności odkładając do jego przebudzenia się zapytania dotyczące komety. Przez cały ten dzień kapitan Servadac, hrabia i porucznik Prokop, przedstawiający Akademię Nauk małej kolonii, zamiast czekać cierpliwie dnia następnego, nie mogli powstrzymać się od budowania przypuszczeń najnieprawdopodobniejszych. Jakiemu komecie właściwie Palmiryn Rosette nadal nazwę Galii? Czy wyraz ten nie oznaczał odłamu kuli ziemskiej? Czy wyrachowania odległości i szybkości, ponotowane, dotyczyły komety Galii, czy nowej sferoidy, unoszącej kapitana Servadaca i trzydziestu pięciu jego towarzyszów? Więc nie byli już Galijczykami! Oto właśnie należało zapytać. A jeżeli tak było, to runęły razem z tem wszystkie pracowite wywody udowodniające jakoby istnienie sferoida, wyrwanego z samych wnętrzności ziemi i zgadzające się z nowemi fenomenami kosmicznemi. — No i cóż! — zawołał w końcu Hektor Servadac — mamy profesora Rosette, który nam to wszystko wyjaśni. Zwróciwszy rozmowę na Palmiryna Rosette, kapitan Servadac dał go poznać swoim towarzyszom takim, jakim ten był istotnie: człowiekiem w pożyciu trudnym, z którym stosunki zwykle bywały naprężone. Przedstawił go jako niepoprawnego oryginała, bardzo upartego, bardzo prędkiego, ale w gruncie nie złego. Najlepszy sposób na niego był pozwolić przeminąć jego złemu humorowi. Gdy kapitan Servadac zakończył krótki swój ustęp biograficzny, przemówił hrabia: — Bądź pan pewien, kapitanie, iż zrobimy wszystko, by utrzymać dobre stosunki z profesorem Rosette. Sądzę zresztą, iż wyświadczy on nam wielką usługę, gdy zawiadomi o rezultacie swych spostrzeżeń. Ale może to zrobić pod jednym tylko warunkiem. — Jakim? — zapytał Hektor Servadac. — Jeżeli w samej rzeczy — odrzekł hrabia — jest autorem dokumentów, które się nam dostały. — Czy pan powątpiewasz o tem. — Nie, kapitanie. Wszelkie prawdopodobieństwo byłoby przeciw mnie i wypowiedziałem to tylko, ażeby wyczerpać szereg hipotez nieprzychylnych. — Ale któżby mógł zredagować te rozliczne notaty, jeżeli nie były mój profesor? — zauważył kapitan Servadac. — Może jaki inny astronom, opuszczony na jakim innym punkcie stałej ziemi. — To być nie może — zauważył porucznik Prokop — ponieważ właśnie przez dokumenta te poznaliśmy nazwisko Galii, które wymówione także zostało przez profesora Rosette. Tej bardzo słusznej uwadze nie można było nic zarzucić. Samotnik z Formentery był niewątpliwie autorem notat. Co zaś porabiał na tej wyspie, o tem można było dowiedzieć się z własnych jego ust. A przy tem nie tylko jego drzwi, ale i jego papiery przeniesiono razem z nim i nie było żadnej niedyskrecyi w zajrzeniu do nich podczas gdy uczony spał. Tak też zrobiono. Pismo i liczby były tej samej ręki co i na dokumentach. Drzwi jeszcze były okryte znakami jeograficznemi, nakreślonemi kredą, których dopilnowano, by się nie uszkodziły. Co do papierów, to te głównie składały się z luźnych kartek pokreślonych figurami geometrycznemi. Tam krzyżowały się hyperbole, te linie krzywe, otwarte, o dwóch nieskończonych i coraz więcej oddalających się od siebie odnogach; parabole, linie krzywe, których odnogi chociaż nie rozchodzą się lecz i nie schodzą w nieskończoność; nakoniec elipsy, linie krzywe zawsze zamknięte, choćby najbardziej wydłużone. Porucznik Prokop zrobił uwagę, że wszystkie te krzywe linie stosowały się wyraźnie do orbit komet, które mogą być paraboliczne, hyperboliczne, eliptyczne — co w pierwszych dwóch razach znaczyło, że komety, obserwowane z ziemi, nigdy nie mogły dojść do horyzontu ziemskiego; w trzecim zaś, że ukazywały się peryodycznie w większych lub mniejszych odstępach czasu. Pewnem zatem było, po pobieżnem przejrzeniu papierów i drzwi, że profesor zajmował się wyrachowywaniem elementów komet; ale nie podobna było nic przesądzać z rozmaitych krzywych linii, przez niego studyowanych, gdyż astronomowie rozpoczynając rachunek, zawsze przypuszczają paraboliczną orbitę komet. Nakoniec z tego wszystkiego wynikało, że Palmiryn Rosette, podczas swego pobytu na Formenterze wyrachował całkiem lub w części elementa naszego komety, którego nazwa wcale nie figurowała w katalogach. Czy rachunek ten zrobił przed kataklizmem 1go stycznia, czy po nim? to tylko on nam mógł wyjawić. — Zaczekajmy — rzekł hrabia. — Czekam, ale kipię — odpowiedział kapitan Servadac, nie mogący usiedzieć na miejscu. — Dałbym miesiąc mojego życia za każdą godzinę snu profesora Rosette! — Możebyś pan źle na tem wyszedł — zauważył porucznik Prokop. — Jakto? ażeby dowiedzieć się jaka przyszłość czeka nasz asteroid?... — Nie chciałbym pozbawiać pana żadnych iluzyi, kapitanie — odrzekł porucznik Prokop — ale z tego, że profesor wiele wie o komecie Galii, nie wynika jeszcze, by nam wyjaśnić mógł odłam unoszący nas! Czy jest nawet jaka styczność między ukazaniem się komety na ziemskim widnokręgu, a rzuceniem w przestrzeń kawałka kuli ziemskiej?... — Jest! do pioruna! — zawołał kapitan Servadac. — Jest styczność widoczna! Jasno jak dzień że... — Że co? — przerwał hrabia, jak gdyby czekał na odpowiedź, jaką miał mu dać mówiący. — Że ziemia została potrącona przez kometę i że temu potrąceniu zawdzięczamy odłam, który nas unosi! Przy tej hipotezie, stanowczo wypowiedzianej przez kapitana Servadac, hrabia i porucznik Prokop przez kilka chwil spoglądali na siebie. Spotkanie ziemi z kometą, chociaż nieprawdopodobne, nie było jednak niemożebnem. Uderzenie tego rodzaju było nareszcie wyjaśnieniem niepojętego dotąd fenomenu; była to właśnie owa dotąd nieodszukana przyczyna, której skutki okazały się tak niezwykłemi. — Możesz pan mieć słuszność — odpowiedział porucznik Prokop, zapatrując się na kwestyę z tej samej strony. — Być może, iż nastąpiło podobne uderzenie i mogło oderwać znaczny kawał ziemi. Jeżeli zaszedł fakt podobny, to ogromny krąg, który widzieliśmy następnej nocy po katastrofie, nie czem innem był jak tylko kometą, który zapewne zboczył ze swej normalnej drogi, ale którego szybkość była takąż, i ziemia nie mogła go powstrzymać w swoim atrakcyjnem centrze. — Jest to jedyne wyjaśnienie obecności tej nieznanej gwiazdy — odrzekł kapitan Servadac. — Jest to nowa hypoteza, która zdaje się być bardzo racyonalną — zauważył hrabia. — Zgadza ona nasze własne spostrzeżenia ze spostrzeżeniami profesora Rosette. A więc to błędnej tej gwieździe, której doznaliśmy uderzenia, nadał on nazwę Galii. — To widoczna! — Bardzo dobrze, kapitanie; jest jednak pewna rzecz, której nie mogę sobie wytłumaczyć. — A to jakiej? — Tej, że nasz uczony więcej zajmował się kometą, aniżeli odłamem, który go unosił w przestrzeni. — O, hrabio! — odrzekł kapitan Servadac — pan wiesz jakimi oryginałami bywają niekiedy tacy fanatycy nauki, a mój profesor jest oryginałem pierwszorzędnym! — Zresztą — zauważył porucznik Prokop — bardzo być może, że wyrachowanie elementów Galii zrobione było przed uderzeniem. Profesor mógł widzieć zbliżenie się komety i obserwować go przed katastrofą. Uwaga porucznika Prokopa była słuszną. W każdym razie hypoteza kapitana przyjętą została w zasadzie. Wszystko więc redukowało się do tego: kometa, przecinając ekliptykę, potrącił o ziemię w nocy z 31. grudnia na 1. stycznia i uderzenie oddzieliło od kuli ziemskiej ogromny odłam, poruszający się od tego czasu w przestrzeni planetarnej. Jeżeli członkowie akademii nauk w Galii nie pochwycili całej prawdy, to zdaje się, że przynajmniej byli niedaleko od niej. Tylko Palmiryn Rosette mógł w zupełności rozwiązać zadanie. ----